Eye of the Wheeljack
++ Ibex ++ Nestled to the right of the Magnanese Mountain range and occupying a wide, flat plain, the city of Ibex is host to a major portion of Cybertron's transportation centers. Used in ancient times to launch the long lost Ark-1, Ibex is still home to the Central Spaceport, which runs shuttles from Cybertron to some of its orbital stations and satellites, such as the Messatine mining station, the lunar penitentury of Garrus-1. Transportation hubs and development centers have sprung up all around the space port, along with long stretches of test roads and airfields, where bleeding-edge vehicle designs are researched and developed. The primary colors of the area are white, silver and pale blue, with dull gray roads and black and yellow hazard stripes interdispersed among working areas. Hangars, spaceports, bullet-shaped buildings and domes are the primary forms of archtecture. The Velocitronian Embassy is naturally located here, close to the Speedia - the planet's most expansive and famous racetrack, home to the Ibex Cup competition. The Ibex Center for Athletic Medicine is here, where speeder frames are maintained, honed and developed, pit crews are trained, and specialized fuel types are developed. Cybertron's most elite club, The Circle, is located a short distance away from the Speedia. Though the planetary races have been cancelled and space travel restrained, enterprizing (or bold) individuals have managed to gain access to locked down facilities, taking advantage of the empty tracks and abandoned crew stations for illegal races and illegal upgrading. Contents: Wheeljack Knock Out and Breakdown's Apartment The Circle Exits: N Uraya E Harmonex S Kalis This is certainly removed from Iacon, which is exactly the reason that Wheeljack likes to come here. Sometimes the creative process demands that you get out of your own head, and for Jackie that place has come to be here. Ibex is a hub of activity, motion and struggle, so when when he's become stuck with an idea, he's found it's good to go somewhere that he can be surrounded by all that motion, to better allow him to focus on himself. It's also a great place to blow off some steam as well as to just have some fun. Right now he's at his favorite rundown, abandoned racetrack, well into several states of disrepair. never once has Wheeljack thought to use his considerable mechanial knowledge to fix the place up, rather this is very much a place or him to get away to, to escape all of that, and to focus on the more secreative side of his dessires. He's known as a brainy bot, a creator and an inventor, but he also has interests. Like a nerd kid who dreams of being an athlete, Jackie has ambitions of being a stunt racer. Right now he's in alt form, zipping around the busted up track doing all kinds of flippy, spinnt aerial jumps as he navigates his way around the busted up track. Wheeljack did ask somebot to meet him here, somebot new to his life, somebot that he thought would understand... and maybe help share in something *else* he has fancied himself at trying. Ibex isn't that far from Kalis so he knows it can't be too difficult of a journey for Torque to make. It's justa matter if she'll show. Until then... "Awwwww yeah!" Jackie cheers himself on as he executes a backwards flip off a makeshift ramp into a landing and then spins to avoid a torn panel that had been in his path. Torque was actually really surprised to be invited to Ibex by Wheeljack, figuring the mech would want her at the workshop like usual. Thankfully Ibex is a quick tram ride over, so it doesn't take her too long to get there. When in Ibex, people usually go to the Circle, not some run down place in the middle of nowhere. She's initially confused when driving up to the abandoned track, but quickly sees why Jack comes here when she sees him pull off a crazy flip before speeding off and weaving around obstacles. "Whoa, Wheeljack, that was amazing!" Torque gapes in awe, transforming and leaning over the railing now. "I had no idea you could drive like that!" True, he's a racecar, but not all mechs capitalize on that, so it's no wonder it comes as a shock that the braniac's got some sweet moves. "!" That is the sound of Wheeljack almost crashing. he didn't expect you to be there... yet he did invite you so he should have, but... still! He wobbles, swerves and veers wildly away from a path around. He tumbles forward as he violently steers towards the center of the track and then transforms to his robot form before that should happen. He rolls, fumbles and ends up flat on his face. Sweet moves indeed! Yet, he chuckles as he picks himself up. His faceplate isn't there as already he's become that comfortable around Torque. He's only known her for a short time and yet, there's a kinship there that he's not about to deny. "Well, thanks! It only took me about an eon to perfect," he chuckles still. He walks over to join Torque as that seems safer now. "I guess we all gotta' have our hobbies. This has been mine. If I didn't have this brain of mine," he taps on his head, "Then I'd like to think I coulda' made it out here. I always thought maybe these," he motions to his ears, "Were mean for steering flaps. Certainly are large enough, hah!" Wheeljack grins freely. Perhaps he does that a lot under that faceplate of his? "Glad you came, glad you could make it! It ain't much but this is kinda' a home away. When I need to get out of my own head, I come here. Or if I have a new move I want to figure out." Jackie smiles but that fades as he considers something. Huh. "I haven't told anyone about this place before." Typical for him, to share without thinking. He shrugs though as he doesn't mind. It's just an interesting fact. Torque sucks air in through her dentals in a hiss of surprise when she sees Wheeljack almost spin out and struggles on the track before falling onto his face in his robot form. Always the type to worry, the femme is already vaulting over the rail and making her way towards him, but luckily he doesn't seem injured. "Primus, you scared me there." Torque sighs in relief when the two get close, though ends up smiling at the mech's typically happy nature. "Tch, steering flaps? Bet you could fly with those things." She chuckles and playfully bumps his shoulder with a fist. "It's a nice place. Kinda messy, though, with all this scrap layin' around. And hey, who says you can't try out racing just cause you're super smart? That's pretty much a bonus, if you ask me." She chuckles softly and rests a hand on a hip, looking about now at the crumbling racetrack. "Anyway.." She begins again, looking back with a soft smile. "How've you been? Haven't heard from you in a little while, though I figured you've been busy." "I like that this is a place I don't feel compelled to fix up. It fixes me just by being here," so Wheeljack respects that. he playfully rubs his shoulder, as though the bump wounded him, yet clearly it did not. "I used to race between my classes," he admits, "Back for they let me teach some of them. I remember this one instructor cussing me out for not 'performing to my function'. I might have been built for racing," he wiggles those large ears of his for effect, "But I know my function's something else. Kind of flys in the whole notion of an alt form determining everything," he notes though politicially it's not a fact he's ever felt comfortable in advertizing. Truth is, if the rule of law had been applied to him then he wouldn't be where he is, so he's rather guilty about his silent. "Busy!" He shifts gears with grace. "Between rounding up folks for the workshop, I kinda' took on this student," he smiles. She too defies conventionalism, which is maybe why he likes her. "And Starscream has this project he wants me to do, with the Insecticons? I met one of 'em, this real... well, for lack fo a better term, buggy guy. Bombshell? He was kinda' creepy but was real interesting. I look forward to meetin' more of 'em. I also got this idea for a gravitational transferrence wave that I think might help facilitate some interplanetary travel that I was thinkin' I could use your help with." He looks skyward, through the busted open roof of this place. "It's another reason I like this place. Ibex... used to be a place where we went to the stars. We''re gonna' have to go there again some day, but it's nice to remember when we did so 'cause we were driven to, not 'cause we had not." Wheeljack levels his gaze to you and blinks. "Speakin' of helping me though, there was something else I was hopin' you could help me with. Well, more like teach me." Torque grins, knowing all too well about the whole 'form equals function' stigma. "I know the feeling. Everyone figured I'd be put in construction or engineering, and even tried to encourage it, but I instantly stuck to medicine. I still like engineering and building, don't get me wrong, but I don't think it's what I was meant to do fully." When he starts talking about the workshop, though, that's when she raises a brow and gives him a skeptical look. "An Insecticon..? I didn't think anyone would allow one of them to do science. I guess I shouldn't talk, though, since I've never met one that could talk." As he continues speaking she looks skyward at the mention of space and smiles. "It'd be nice to get back out there. I'd love to see Velocitron again.. I'd love to help though." Her smiles leaves the stars and turns back to him, though she blinks and tilts her head slightly at his request. "Teach you..? Like what?" Honestly, what could she possibly be able to teach one of the smartest mechs around? "There's a lot of them now, that talk that is. They've even formed their own hive, from what I gather? Fascinating, just fascinating! I think it would be an amzing sight to see," he grins as he tries to imagine what an Insecticon home must look like. "Bombshell sure was an interesting bot, I'll give him that." One that gave Wheeljack the creeps. Still, if Starscream vouched for him... Wheeljack holds up a finger as he scoots away. Over by the track is his toolbox, where he goes to retrieve something, which he returns with. They are four red flexible bands? "When I met you and Brainstorm was there he mentioned somethin' that's been weighin' on my mind a lot lately. Well, even before... it's kind of the reason I wanted to get us all together to come up with solutions. What's comin'..." He frowns, his brows knitting deeply. He sees it. Jackie isn't sure if it's good or bad that most people don't share his vision. "It's always worried me that as Cybertronians that... well, we can do this." He holds up a free hand and transfroms it, switching it to a blaster, and then quickly changing it back. "When I first came online I had these ideas of being a great fighter," he chuckles nervously, a bit scared to admit it. "Like on the race track there, all flipping around and things but I ain't got a hope of that. If... if war is coming then Brainstorm's right. We *should* be prepared, at least to defend ourselves. So," he holds up the straps and then slaps one around the hand that he had just gunned. The red band, once connected, inflates sudden to a padded mitt. A boxing glove. "Help me?" Torque just hopes she doesn't have to meet Bombshell anytime soon. Or at least when she does that she's not alone. Anyway, Torque can only speculate just what Wheeljack is up to as he scuttles off to grab some odd bands, the femme arching a brow when inspecting them. Looking back up, she frowns at talk of fighting and rubs the back of her neck. "It's not something anyone really wants to think about, but I think it's gonna hit sooner than we think. Kaon is getting restless and the people there are starting to talk.." She frowns even more at the sight of his blaster, not wanting to admit the truth despite it being right there in front of her. But she has to expect that there's going to be fighting, and the inevitable choice of picking a side. And then, as usual, Wheeljack surprises her again now that he appears to be wearing a boxing glove. "You.. want me to teach you to fight?" Torque stares, wide opticed until her brain can catch up with what he just asked of her. "I uh.." Antennas flick back a moment when turing a band over in her hand before puting one on and activating it. "..I guess I could." Finally a weak smirk lights her face. "If we're gonna be talking about defense, then I guess it makes sense to start with yourself. Alright then, put on your other one and stand there." She snaps on the other band glove and moves into a spot opposite him. "Now first thing, you gotta do a few stretches. Nothing too big, just enough to get you loosened up." While saying this she stretches her arms up over her head before working on her legs. Wheeljack is quick to slap on the other boxing glove as Torque agrees to do this. The real honest truth is that he's scared for what the future will bring. All of his life he's been excited by what comes next, always eager to rush from one invention to the next in a race with himself to see if he can outpace the concept of 'need' with his creations. Now, however, there's too much happening to Cybertron and those on it. Things are well beyond his control and all of his efforts with the workshop, with those that he has brought there... it's not going to be enough but he has to try. Still, he should be prepared even if he's not prepared to accept what that means. He smiles as the other glove inflates and he then back peddles a few steps away. "I should warn you," he grins as he bounces from one foot to the other and rolls his neck servos. He gives a few jabs as he bounces in all, Wheeljack looks pretty limber. He had been racing around for a while before you got here! Nimbly he weaves and jabs, weaves and jabs. Jackie smirks as he continues, "I have *no* idea what I'm doing." *sha-UUNK!* That faceplate snaps into place as he faces off against you, totally prepared to get his aft kicked. Jackie thought to ask Torque to do this for a couple of reasons. The first and foremost being that she's brave enough to step into fighting rings already, and in his book that's perhaps the most amazing thing he's ever encountered. Another reason is that though she's new to him, he knows he can trust her. He's not sure why he knows he knows that but he knows it. Lastly, he has a sense that unlike others who might humor him, she's not going to hold back. She's tough for a reason, surely, so he's betting life didn't hold back on her. "Best thing about askin' you to do this is you can patch me back up when you're done," he has to comment with a laugh. Torque grins and shakes her arms out. "That's alright! Everyone's gotta start somewhere. And everyone fights different, so today I'll show you some basics to see what you're comfortable with and what your strengths are." Torque is a brawler, straight up, and uses her raw power instead of speed. Jack may be different, but that's yet to be seen. "And don't worry, I won't hit yah too hard." She winks playfully and raises her fists near her face while she squares her stance. "Lesson number one, keep your hands up near your face so you can quickly protect it when you need to. Also relax your shoulders, because the last thing you want is for them to get too tired to punch. As for your feet, your dominant side goes in the back so you have more power behind the punch. Don't have s dominant side? Then go with what feels comfortable." Torque sets her left foot forward since she favors her right a little more. "And make sure to keep active and moving." Puting some bounce into her stance, Torque moves a little, but not as much as Jack was practicing. "Now for punches. You wanna always strike with the knuckles." She faux punches a fist into the palm of her other hand, making sure to strike with her knuckles and the area between it and the second finger joint. "Also hit nearer the index digit, not the pinky. don't wanna cause injury to yourself. And thumb goes on the outside. Got it so far?" Wheeljack is taking notes. Literally. He's got a little recorder drone going next to his stuff so he can study this stuff later. He's a hopeful bot afterall, so he hopes there is more than this one session, especially since he's sure he's going to need it. "I'm listening," he nods and even wiggles those steering flaps once more for emphasis. Wheeljack also takes note of that left foot going forward. He had no idea! That's a clever little indicator and leverages and such all tell him that makes complete sense. "I doubt I have anywhere *near* the omph you're packin'," he muses aloud. "So I'm going to have to rely more on .... this!" Without warning he dashes forward, giving a little zig and then a zag as he darts in, intent on throwing a jab at your chest!... and totally not keeping his hands up which should leave him wide open for... ..For exactly what you think might happen! He's enthusiastic, Torque will give him that, but rushing right into things without even knowing the basics won't do him any good. So it's no surprise when Wheeljack gets up close that Torque almost glides as she slips backwards and moves to smack his hand away before following up with a surge forward to land a strong, precise strike to his masked cheek in one fluid motion. It isn't full powered by any means, but it's still enough to hurt through the glove. "Hey now, I know you're eager, but don't go rushin' into this. You didn't keep your hands up, and if you're gonna dance around and use speed to your advantage, then make sure you know how to use it when it counts. If an opponent knows to look out for that sorta stuff, then you gotta be careful." She chides him, though remains smiling and good natured. "Now you saw how I slapped your hand away? That's one of your defensive moves and leaves that part of your opponent's face open since his hand is down. Dodging is also an option, or if you're tough enough, straight up blocking with your forearms." She puts them together in front of her face before curling an arm against the side of her head. "And this is for defending on the side. Make sure the arm is tight to your head." "Now I'm gonna throw a few punches and you're gonna defend how you like, okay? Also, if I'm striking lower on the chest, swipe with the elbow instead of the hand." Once he's ready she'll begin, starting slow with easy, slow punches to get him used to defending. "I know you wanna go fast, but we'll get to that, don't worry." Wheeljack always wants to go full tilt, balls to the wall, all in. Why hold back? Yet, that stinging sensation in his cheek is reminder enough that he needs to calm down. Jackie's *excited* because, well, he's finally getting to do this. He's been in laboratories and classrooms since he first came online. He's only daydreamed of stuff like this, of being able to make sense of that 'other part' of himself - the part that can shape his hand into a blaster. So yeah, he's eager. "Hands up, arms in," he rattles off as she shakes his head. Torque might have pulled some of that punch but it is the first blow he's ever taken. "I like the idea of dodging'. Not getting any of those ever again would be good," he blinks. He doesn't know (or expect) that she's pulled anything. Jackie calms himself, sets himself and tests his feet. Right foot? No, the left one goes back. Already, he's figuring stuff out, which is encouraging to him. Hey, he's lefthanded! "OKay," he signals that he's ready. One block, two block, and onward he'll go. As he spars he does have questions though. "I got this feeling that when I dodge I should duck, is that natural? What's the best way to retreat without gettin' shot in the back? Should I learn to kick? I think I'm pretty good with my feet, am I? Does any of this change if I have a weapon in my hand? Do you ever use weapons? What about slaps or shoves? What if I got a feelin' I should jump? Is it bad to get off the ground?" Seems as though if his body slows down, well, his mind races to compensate (and vise versa). Oh boy, he's gonna be the questioning sort. Luckily Torque has almost saintly patience, so she gladly answers while going through the motions of light jabs, crosses, and hooks. "You can duck a little. It's more of a leaning and swooping motion so you can get right back up in their face. I'd say running in a serpentine pattern is best to avoid being shot in the back. We'll get to kicking. Weapons are later, and I prefer melee, not guns. Shoving is good, though slaps are more for surprise. Then jump, and moving off the ground depends on you preferance. Some mechs are really flippy and dancey, but I tend to be more grounded." Drawing back in, Torque ceases their little spar and instead holds up her hands, palms open as much as she can in the gloves. "Just remember that I'm teaching you standard, legal ring stuff. When you get down to the Forge, though, or fighting with a true enemy, anything goes, but you still have to remember the basics so you're not flailing around. Anyway, now you punch me. Jabs are straight punches with your non dominant hand. Crosses are obviously straight crossing punches with the dominant. When you hook, keep the wrist straight and throw a little pivot into your foot and hip. Uppercuts are self explanatory, but don't scoop too low, just keep it nice, quick, and solid. And don't worry about pulling your punches, I can handle it." *wink* "Oh, I ain't worried about improvising." For when, and if, it ever gets down to the down and dirty. Jackie is pretty good about thinking outside the box. "Can't say I'd ever set foot into a match in the Forge, but if you'd let me, I'd sure like to see you in action. You can show me how it's done." But he is asking permission before just trying to show up. Wheeljack resets himself as he focuses on what he was just told. He reapproaches, carefully sets that left foot back and then begins jabbing. He takes it light at first, because maybe you were just being nice to him? But no, you really can take it? He huffs and puffs as he throws more into his punches then, testing his own limits as he gets more familiar with yours. "Hey, you held back on that punch!" He put that together on his own. Torque beams and chuckles softly. "I'd love if you came! I'll let you know when I've got a match lined up. But just remember to cover your symbol." She taps the Autobot emblem on herself. Then they start to get into it, Torque continuing to move around to keep Wheeljack active while following his punches and calling out certain combinations for him to throw out. And while he puts more effort into it, her arms remain solid against each punch. "Maybe." She teases with a grin. "I don't wanna have to rebuild your face, so I'm not gonna hit you full force." Jack has some power behind his moves, Torque will admit, but he seems more suited for the speedier side of combat instead of sheer force. "Now give me some kicks." She holds her hands at her side. "Aim for the side and strike with your shin. You wanna aim for the side or the area around the back of the knee and thigh to weaken an opponent's stance. If you're really limber and able, head kicks are also an option. And remember to pivot on the foot and resume your stance when you bring the leg back." Wheeljack is starting to huff. He might have eagerness but he's clearly lacking the experience with this, which is understandable since before today he had none. That lck of training is tiring him quickly. He's lived in safe environments for all of his life, so despite that potential power, there's little foundation to support it longterm. "Okay," he puffs as he follows along. He's grinning though at the thought of getting to see some fights and especially to see Torque in action. "Cover, got it," he wheezes. Already he's thinking of a cloaking device that he could whip up to mask it really well. One kick, two kick, tired kick. He's *fast* with his feet but withou the endurance, it's all just potential and promise. Those seem to happen far more naturally for him as he maintains his balance and stance rather well. "You could rebuild me prettier," he chuckles as he labors through his kicks. "But it ain't far," he does note. Jackie sounds... wounded, really. "How am I gonna' know if I can take it if I don't ever take it?" It's almost like he's daring you. Torque can see that he's slowing down, so she only has him do a few more kicks before letting him stop. "Okay , that's enough for now. You did good for your first session, but we really have to get your endurance up. You might work that brain and wheels of yours, but take the time to practice these moves when you can to work your arms and legs." When he talks about making him prettier she can't help but laugh, beaming as she removes the gloves. "Don't think I could do much better than what you've got already." Is she flirting with him? Maybe a little. Still, his eagerness to get punched only makes her shake her and smile. "Not gonna happen, Jackie. But tell yah what. You show me you're commited to training and I'll think about it when I feel you can really take it. Besides..." She smirks and steps up to swiftly hook her hand under his collar plating and lift him off the ground with only a slight puff from her vocals. "If I can pick you up this easy, how hard do you think I can hit you?" The femme flashes a jovial grin and sets him down gently. Well, Wheeljack has just been swept off his feet. Thank the Prime for faceplates! "Oh my," he lets out slowly as, well, yep. He gives his feet a little wiggle as they are indeed off the ground. She really would have rearranged his face - one she is okay wiht him having! He has his recorder drone to prove it... later, should he need. So, Jackie dangles, not requesting to be put down any time soon. He's too impressed to think of that. "Trust me, I'm committed. That was awesome!" *sha-UUNK!* The faceplate retreats to show off his winning grin. It's such a relief to have found someone who indugled his crazy idea rather than reminding him of his place about it. "I'm going to make you hit me yet," he promises. It's only after saying it that he kind of realizes how wrong that might be to say. Or to sound excited about it. "Heh, you really are an odd mech." Torque smiles warmly and brushes her knuckles against his jaw in a playful manner. "But you're a good mech and I really like hangin' out with yah. Maybe sometime you can teach me how to do some of those stunts, but I think right now I could go for a drink." Collapsing into her tow truck mode, Torque revs her engine at him a little. "I'd say race yah, but you'd leave me in the dust, heh. C'mon, first one's on me." "I've heard that before," Jackie chuckles, but still... that was different than how it's ever been meant for him before. "As long it measn you'll keep me," he beams. He's certainly been lacking for those that have appreciated him for his oddity in his life. Jackie might be on his feet but there's a float to his step as he hastedly moves to gather up his things because, "Another first for me today!" Oh, you're about to go drinking with a booze-virgin. Jackie smiles to you, "I'll even give youa head start," while he gets his toolbox folded up. Plus, it's not like he knows where they're going but he's looking forward to the journey. ++ Kalis ++ An outskirt town of Kaon, bordered by the Manganese Mountains to the west and the Sonic Canyons to the east, Kalis occupies a narrow stretch of flat land that winds over difficult terrain. Composed mostly of a massive highway stretching between Ibex in the north and Kaon in the south, the Kolkular fortress serves as a checkpoint and bottleneck between Kaon and its major neighbors. A massive underground powerplant that provides power to the planetary datalinks, Teletraan-1, lies beneath the surface. Most of Kalis' population reside in buildings and workstations carved into the sides of the mountains like pueblos to the west, roads climbing up to the table lands of the Tagan Heights. To the east, others live in pathways alongside and down into the cliff faces of the Sonic Canyons, where rare materials used to make protoforms are gathered. Contents: Wheeljack Exits: N Ibex E Canyons S Kaon W Heights After a good warm up and some sparring it's time for some drinks! Torque would have taken Wheeljack to some of the good places in Ibex, but the crowds were pretty heavy today, so she figures it's better to take him somewhere more mellow. This brings them to Kalis, and subsequently a nice little hole in the wall Torque eventually decides on. "Figured we could go for somewhere quieter. I like Ibex and all, but sometimes the sports bars can be a bit much." Torque smirks when transforming outside the bar and leading Wheeljack in. Once inside she nods to the bartender and pipes up. "Two of the simple stuff, please." After that she slips into a booth and settles in, smiling to the mech across from her. "You did pretty good today, for your first time. A little hastey, but good." Behind Torque is Wheeljack, who is certainly okay with following Torque wherever she wants to take him. Truthfully, he is glad they have gone to a smaller, more quiet place. In fact, as he shifts to robot form to follow behind into the bar, he looks rather nervous. He no doubt looks as out of place as he feels. He'll sit and fidget, his hands unsure where they should be on the tabletop. Jackie's faceplate is withdrawn and he also fidgets with his lips, unsure what to say. In his own playgrounds, comfortable, he can be quite fearless. It's not that he wants to be anywhere else, it's just that this is so very new to him. "I'll be better next time," he promises, "As I'll practice everyday. I always wanted to do that," he chuckles. "Never had anyone I could do it with before." Phrasing isn't something he is conscious of. "You're really good, better for doin' that for me. Real nice of ya'... you got good for a reason..?" Jackie tries to turn that into a question so that maybe it will be taken as something other than a prying observation. Torque indeed picks up on the odd phrasing, cocking a brow slightly, but she just chuckles softly and smiles warmly. "It's on trouble, really, I'm happy to teach yah. Even more glad you came to me and didn't start somewhere like the Forge." Which wouldn't have turned out well. As for the question, Torque merely shrugs and takes her plain enerbeer in hand when it's delivers along with Jack's, sipping it slowly. "Hm.. Well, always had the strength to throw a good punch, but I guess I started learning to fight when I decided to move to Kalis. Don't get me wrong, Kalis is an okay place, but being so close to Kaon means dealing with some nasty folks sometimes." She shrugs and smirks. "When you've got mechs tryin' to break in you learn how to kick aft real quick. And when I hopped into the Forge I got even better." Wheeljack is more curious about Torque the more he's around her. He wants to know more, like why she decided on Kalis, but he doesn't want to come off as prying. "So ya' taught yourself?" He whistles as he didn't expect that. His efforts to self- teach fighting didn't go so well. "Mechanics too?" Because that would be REALLY shocking.. yet also somehow not. "You certainly seem like you were built to give more than you take." He smiles freely. Jackie holds his drink, eyes it. He feels the urge to ask for a straw but stuffs that down, since he doesn't see anyone else using one. "There supposed to be bubbles? Carbonation, is it? That to hasten the induction process?" Torque rubs the back of her neck and smiles wide. "You think so? I can't really stop myself from helping others, honestly. Heh, probably why I became a medic." Glancing down to her beer, she swirls it a little and shrugs at his question. "Maybe, I dunno. I'm guessing they process it a little differently than regular energon. All I know is it gets me drunk and I like. But then, this is the weak stuff." She nods to him and smirks, "You don't have to if you don't want to, y'know. I respect a mech's decision on drinking." "I want to," Jackie is quick to say, because it is true. It's something else he's always wanted to try. He shares by means to explain. "My handlers, or I guess my teachers really, at the techno's always told me I should avoid the stuff. That I would get 'tanked' on it then go into the lab and ... well." He makes an explodey motion with his hands. They come down to collect his drink. Wheeljack brings out up and smirks. "Damb 'em all. I'm in better hands now," he winks to Torque. "With that he takes no it a drink but a guzzle, which causes him to sputter as he makes a mess of himself. But, Jasckiue laughs. "I really got to learn to not rush into everything." He tries it as gas in, a smaller sip this time. "So, if you're healin' everybot else, who takes care of you?" "Yah sure it wouldn't improve anything? By the looks of last time, you've already got the exploding part down pat." Torque teases, her antenna ears wiggling slightly in amusement, though she clearly blushes when he winks. "Er, ah.. right." She clears her vocals and meekly sips her drink, only to snort when he makes a mess. "You seriously do. Might wanna use that big brain of yours." She remarks playfully and pulls a rag from subspace to wipe up the spill, handing it to him afterwards. The next question forces her to pause, however, and brows furrow in thought. "I uh.. hmm. Well, I suppose Suture does, sometimes, but he's still learning. I guess I just try to fix myself whenever I can, or grab a medic from the Forge." Wheeljack wonders why he is suddenly very curious as to who this 'Suture' is and what they must be like. "Fixin' yourself? I guess it can be gratifying but also seems like at times it'd be best to have another set of hands, to tech therm hard to reach places at least." He shrugs. Again, Wheeljack is unaware of his phrasing. "If ya' ever need, I've helped others, patched up folks before. Rough folks, tough like you. " Yet he's never asked any of them to teach him. Wheeljack eyes his drink. He does need to slow himself, and he has already made a fool of himself, so he produces a small pipe and inserts into his drink. Bam, straw. He'll use that to slurp at his beer. "I got the explodin' part down *real* good," he chuckles. "The unintentional ones tend to go off the biggest." Starscream enters from Kaon to the south. Starscream has arrived. Torque looks rather thoughtful at the offer, smiling warmly and giving a nod. "I'd appreciate that a lot. And yeah, it can be tough when it'd just myself, but I try and get by. Thanks, Wheeljack." Easing further into her seat, Torque finds herself becoming.. more comfortable around Wheeljack. She likes him and finds a kinship with him in the fact that they try to help people, so it's easy to see why she's warming up to him so well. "Heh, remind me to be more careful around the workshop of yours. I don't need to be blown to bits, though I'm sure you'd put me back together." The femme chuckles softly and eyes him afterwards. "So what's the Technoversity like, anyway? I wish I could've gone, but it was hard enough to get into the medical academy." "Gettin' by ain't the best way to, well, get by. For a long time I thought it'd only be me, alone in my lab... I'd blown up so many others, had a string of failures... but now?" Wheeljack grins openly. "The workshop, those at it, I ain't got to be alone ever again." He looks thankful for that, and the longer he looks at Torque, he wider he smiles. Which is when he takes a long sip of his enerbeer thrown that makeshift straw. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. "Boring. Great, but boring. There's so many rules... they're so stuck in procedure and practice... all theory and little application. " Wheeljack is sad to think about it, but he's eager to share. It's nice that Torque seems curious about him in return. "Some of the smartest bots are there, all managed and taught by some of the dumbest, all locked into regulations that are outdated... bah. They care more about perception than about accomplish in' anything. It ain't inspirin'." Something hits Wheeljack suddenly. He leans forward and, emboldened by his drink, notes, "In order to rebuild ya', I'd need to see your specs." The doors of the bar swing wide open, admitting a red and white seeker whose armor is badly singed in certain spots. He flies up just before protoforming and landing gracefully in front of the counter. Optics narrowed, he orders the house special, the most expensive drink on the menu. Starscream doesn't notice Wheeljack right away--his demeanor is tired and solemn. When the bartender serves him his drink, he leans forward to receive it and his charred wingtip brushes the metal wineglass rack above him. He winces a little. "Well I'm glad to be workin' with yah! It's a nice change of pace from working at the track or the Forge. And trust me, a mech can only take to such of Hook before going a little crazy." Torque beams, especially when he talks about the Technoversity. "By the sounds of it, I think you should be running some classes there. Show those mechs what it's like to get results." She would've continued, but the liquid courage that is enerbeer appears to be making Wheeljack a little bolder. He likely imagines it to be a harmless statement, but Torque can't keep herself from blinking wide with a brigh blush growing on her cheeks. "I uh.. w-well.." She doesn't work well in these situations, clearly. Need a distraction.. Aha! There's one! "Oh hey, is that Starscream over there..?" Torque cranes her head to view the arriving seeker, actually raising a brow. "What's he doing all the way in Kalis..?" The enerbeer is starting to get to him, now that he's managed to sip his way through about half of it. Braver a moment ago, he's now suddenly sadder. "I used to tech," he frowns and looks down, away from Torque. "I miss it," terribly from the sounds of it. "They took them away, the classes, just gave 'em to others like they were nothin'..." Jackie sighs and pulls the straw out of his drink, sets it down and then tilts his head back as he finishes off his glass in one go. And promptly goes into a coughing fit. Wheeljack is suddenly in his feet as... Starscream! Jackie blinks, again and then once more. Scorch marks? Is that really him? "He's hurt," Jackie sputters as he moves, straight towards Scream. As he moves he pulls a wrench from his tolboix compartment (which is, appropriately in his aft). "What happened? Torque! We have to help him!" Starscream then notices Wheeljack approaching, and he gives the other mech crafty half smile. "Wheeljack," he says, turning to face him. "I wouldn't have thought a place like this was to your tastes." His gaze slides over to Torque. "...and you picked someone up. And not just anyone, either." Wink. "Congrats, friend, you're moving up in society." Wheeljack has his wrench in hand. All should be right in the world when that is the case. Yet, he is utterly confused in this moment. He blinks his optics at Starscream, somewhat in a haze, one eye winking faster than the other. His ears give a wave as he processes what Starscream just suggested, a startled wave and... *sha-UUUNK* his faceplate snaps into place to cover the rising surge of heat that threatened to reveal itself on his face. "This is Torque. She is also at the workshop, our workshop... she was assigned, no that ain't right... more like we're..." Jackie looks back to Torque for help here. "Partners?" "Well I say screw 'em. If they're not gonna recognize what you can do, then focus on something else to show 'em up." Torque tries to reassure Wheeljack, actually reaching out to give his shoulder a squeeze. More encouraging words will have to come later, though, as Starscream becomes their priority now. With a nod she stands and moves over to the seeker with Wheeljack, offer the former a friendly smile and a polite nod. "It's nice to finally meet you, President Starscream. I-- er.." The wink catches her off guard and his assumption has her instantly freezing. Cue another blush along with an embarrassed rub to the back of her helm. "I'm ah... Partners, yeah. Workshop partners." Optics glances to Wheeljack as a meek smile curls her lips, only to flick away again quickly and try to focus on the flier. "Did you.. need some repairs, sir? Forgive me for saying, but you're not looking too good.." She motions weakly to his damage. Starscream laughs, looking amused. "Please, just call me Starscream," he says, "ah, I see. /Workshop/ partners." He grins. He moves closer to Torque and slides in to give her a side hug that lasts just a little too long. "How sweet of you to offer," the seeker says, giving her a sly smile. He motions the bartender over. "Put their drinks on my tab, will you?" the bartender nods, and hurries off to do as he's told. "So Wheeljack, how was it?" A playful smirk. "The training? It went great, better than expected," Jackie answers honestly, without thought to how it could be taken. his ears wag again as he struggles to keep up. His processor feels fuzzy. "Torque taught me so much. She really opened my optics to a lot." Wheeljack looks to Torque. He wants to say he agrees with her advice, that it was his motivation behind the workshop. Instead he holds out his wrench for her to take. "She's a medic," he says proudly, "One who can fight. In the pits of Kaon," he says even prouder. Torque stiffens at the sudden side hug, her face awash with confusion and surprise. Oh Primus, the president of Vos is hugging her, what should she do?? "I-It's no trouble, really.." She stutters a little with a nervous grin, not at all ready for this sort of thing. Thankfully Wheeljack steps in and she nods fervently in agreement. "Ah.. I am, yes. If you'd like I could take a look at your injuries and give you quick patch, sir." It's the least she can offer. Starscream laughs again, amused by Wheeljack. "Oh? Good. I'm glad to hear it went well." He glances over at Torque, smirking slightly. "/Lovely/. And I'd assume she feels the same way about you?" He looks back over at Wheeljack. "Wheeljack, I was talking about.. this... ah.. never mind." "Relax," Starscream says to Torque, leaning closer to her and placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "Just forget about my political status. It's just a day job. Honestly." He turns so that she can get a better look at his injuries. "You're too kind... Torque." Well, wow! Look how well they are getting along! Starscream has warmed right up to Torque and she seems to like him but then, how could one not be charmed by Starscream! "He's pretty great," Wheeljack drunkenly rambles from seemingly nowhere. "She's great, in all the ways." Wheeljack cocks his head as he thinks of some think else. "I like the way she makes my processor..." Jackie stops in his verbal tracks as his eyes go wide. "I just realized something." And that ius how much of a lightweight he is. His first bar beer plus ask the excitement, combined with a lot of recharge less nights working to get the workshop going and... "I don't feel so..." Just like that, face first, he shuts off as he falls forward. Torque's antennas flick back slightly when looking at the hand on her arm, but she doesn't say anything, instead smirking lightly. "It's really no problem. Here, let me just.." She gratefully takes the wrench handed to her and leans in to inspect Starscream, but her attention immediately leaves him when Wheeljack flat out falls on his face, leaving her to stare at him in disbelief. "..Primus, and he only had the weak stuff. Guess he's not as tolerant as I thought." Well this has been interesting. Glancing back to Starscream, she frowns slightly and motions to the door while maglocking the wrench. "He'll need to rest this off. If you'd like, Starscream, I can have a better look at those injuries at my workshop. It's only about two blocks from here." Bending down, Torque carefully scoops up Wheeljack in her arms with only a faint huff as she adjusts to handle the load. Back to the seeker, she grins. "Shall we? I've got some nice paint to cover those scratches and scuffs, too." Starscream smiles and shakes his helm at Wheeljack. "...Oh, 'Jack." Wheeljack was really.. something else. Somehow, the quirky inventor has managed to rest himself very conveniently on the edge of the seeker's spark. He turns to Torque, grinning. "I'm sure he'll do better next time," he says. However, when Torque scoops Wheeljack up, Starscream steps forward and takes him from her, carrying him bridal style as his boosters fire up and he hovers towards the exit of the bar. "Please, allow me. It won't cause me more pain. Send me the address of your workshop. I'll meet you there." He winks. Torque doesn't quiet expect Starscream to voluntarily take Wheeljack from her. Primus, she needs to keep a tighter grin on things she's carrying. Folks might start to think she's weak if mechs keep carrying her things! But she doesn't dare complain one bit, instead smirking a little and shaking her head. "I could've carried him, y'know. But I won't stop you. I'll meet you there, though, yeah." Tightbeaming the coordinates to Starscream, she'll follow the faster mech at her own, non-hovering pace and take the time to wonder just how he and Wheeljack know each other. Should make an interesting conversation..